Amantes de oferta al 2x1
by yurica-mayura
Summary: Imagínense que pasaría si nuestro yuki Eiri se encontrara en su propia casa una metida de cuernos de su gran amor, aparece nuevo familiar de shu muuuy cercano y llega para causar malentendidos confusiones y desastres para nuestra parejita y sus allegados
1. Chapter 1 pero que lindo amanecer

**Categoría:** Yaoi

**Aclaraciones:** Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a MAKI MURAKAMI, hago uso de ello para dejar volar mi linda imaginación n_n

**Advertencia:** lemon

Espero que no les moleste la manera en que se desarrolla el primer capítulo del fic porque es algo picante desde el inicio, pero así me lo imagine desde un principio y no quise cambiarlo

**Amantes de oferta al 2x1**

En aquella alcoba donde ambos amantes compartían el lecho comienzan a filtrarse los débiles y calidos rayos del sol, anunciando la partida de la noche y la llegada de un hermoso día (si supieran q tan hermoso día)

En la enorme cama matrimonial q comparten los dos amantes en su nuevo apartamento comienza a despertase el de ojos ambarinos, quien de inmediato dirige su mirada a su adorado Shuichi el cual descansa recostando la pequeña cabeza de pelos rosas en su bien formado pecho.

Observándolo atentamente removió mechones de pelo q corrían por su frente y lego lo beso con tal calidez y ternura mientras en su rostro aparecía una pequeña mueca imitando una sonrisa. (¬_¬ En que estará pensando).

Y talvez seria q sintió aquella mirada sobre si q despertó lentamente.

-...Yuki... dijo aun medio dormido.

-ojayo...Shuichi.

El peligrosa frota sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos, obligándose a despertar para ver mejor aquellos hermosos ojos que lo miraban. Shuichi se incorporo para darle los buenos días a Yuki con un tierno y fugas beso en los labios, para luego intentar levantarse de la cama, sin éxito alguno, ya que Yuki lo agarro por la muñeca halándolo hacia el y atrapándolo entre sus brazos, mirando a Shuichi con unos ojos de escabrosos y empezando a llenarse de lujuria.

Shuichi sorprendido solo atino a pensar para si.

-*¡esa mirada! Es la misma de anoche*

0o0o0o-----------------**flash back**--------------o0o0o0

Era ya tarde, pasaban de las nueve PM luego de terminar con su laptop Yuki se dirige hacia donde se encontraba su koi. Shuichi se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Hiro sobre una nueva idea para una canción, d pronto ve llegar a Yuki y pararse a pocos metros frente a el; Shuichi queda como sin nada, luego d unos instantes vuelve a mirar a su amante el cual sigue d la misma forma, pero d pronto, su mirada mas perversa, la lujuria se notaba en sus ojos y comienza a acercarse a Shuichi q lo observa desde la esquina d la cama a dejado d hablar con Hiro sorprendido por el cambio drástico d su koi.

-Shuichi, Shuichi ¡¿Por qué te callas, ya se te acabaron las ideas?!-dice Hiro al otro lado del teléfono, d pronto Shuichi suelta un pequeño gemido.

-¡¡Aahh!!

-¡¿que pasa estas bien?! Un tanto preocupado.

-n-no, no es nada... ¡¡mmmh!!

-Yuki estaba mordisqueando su oreja izquierda... lamiendo su cuello y maliciosamente comenzaba a rozar su mano con el miembro de Shuichi.

-Hiro, t-t-te hablo m-mañana -ahogando un gemido; un temblor recorre su cuerpo haciendo que Shuichi soltara el teléfono aun sin colgar cayendo sobre la cama, gracias a que Yuki en un movimiento rápido había bajado el cierre del pantalón tomando posesión de su miembro y lo acariciaba con suavidad.

-Mientras del teléfono se escuchaba distante la incesante voz de Hiro preocupado por Shuichi.-

-Shuichi...Shuichi ¿estas hay, que tienes...?-cuando de pronto-

-Shuichi esta ocupado-respondió Yuki quien había tomado el teléfono para deshacerse de aquella molestia. Mientras Hiro se quedaba atónito cuando cayó en lo que pasaba.

Mientras Shuichi siendo torturado de una forma tan dulce pasaron juntos toda la noche. Una llena de besos salvajes, jadeos, gemidos, y caricias que de vez se convertían en agresivas por parte de Yuki, mientras para Shu se volvía una noche eterna sin saber ya la cuenta de cuantas veces se había venido ya, para el final exhaustos y sin poder mas caer rendidos.-

0o0o0o---------------**Fin del flash back**------------------o0o0o0

-*si, esa es la misma mirada d anoche será mejor que me escape sino estaremos aquí toda la mañana*

-Yuki... t-tengo que ir al trabajo.

-¡¿Seguro?!.

-Shuichi esta a punto de caer nuevamente cuando de pronto...Ring...ring...

-¡Yuki-intentando apartarlo- el teléfono...debe ser importante.

-Yuki lo suelta notablemente no muy contento con el tarado que llama a esas horas. Shuichi toma el teléfono en tanto Yuki se dice para si mismo levantándose de la cama.

-A quien demonios se le ocurre llamar a estas horas de la mañana.

..................

-¡¡QUE!! Pero cuando, debe ser una broma...ajam, ¡YO!... de acuerdo... si yo lo haré...., luego de colgar Shuichi toma un baño y se alista para hacer lo pedido por la voz del teléfono, claro! No antes de desayunar con su amado.

-Shu entra al cocina y observa a Yuki con una taza de café a la mano y un libro en la otra, al ver que quedo un poco enojado por lo de hace un rato Shuichi se acerca lentamente, al llegar, sin aviso le quita la taza de café poniéndola en la mesa para luego sentarse a horcajadas en sus pierna y lo mira atentamente a lo que Yuki arquea su ceja izquierda y pregunta.

-¿se puede saber que estas haci---? pudo terminar su oración cuando Shuichi sello sus labios con un tierno beso el cual Yuki correspondió de igual modo, lamentablemente separándose en busca de aire.

-Que no te ibas al trabajo.-dijo el rubio al notar la intención de su niño, arqueando una ceja.

-Aun es temprano.-le dijo mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la camisa entreabierta rozando su pecho.

-Yuki al ver a Shuichi con una cara sospechosa le pregunta.

-¿que estas planeando? -. Sospecho que algo se traía en manos

- d-de que estas hablando Yuki.-respondía sorprendido, no esperando aquella pregunta.

-No te hagas el idiota, bueno aunque eso se te haga muy difícil.-añade este con una mirada de insolencia y sarcasmo, a lo que Shuichi enojado por el insulto responde.

-¡¡Yuki!!-. Frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros.

-Anda dilo de una buena vez, ¿quien llamo hace un rato?

-¡Ah!-un tanto extrañado.-lo dices por eso, haberlo dicho antes; quien llamo esta mañana fue mi hermana Maiko ¿la recuerdas?

-Yuki con un pequeño tic en su parpado izquierdo.-como que si la recuerdo idiota.

-Es que casi nunca prestas atención cuando digo muchas cosas.-decía entre dientes-

-Precisamente por eso, baka! son ¡MUCHAS COSAS!

-Shu retoma.-en fin llamo esta mañana para pedirme un pequeño favor...

-Hmjam.-Yuki comienza a aburrirle todo lo que Shu le dice sacándolo de quicio.

-Pues es que...bueno...veras...ella me pidió que...*joder como se lo digo sin que se enoje*, ella me pidió que fuer...no pudo completar su frase cuando Yuki le sello la boca con un beso mas por hacerlo callar que por necesidad ya que su aburrido tartamudeo lo estaba sacando de quicio totalmente.

-Shu intento terminar su frase y a duras penas pudo ya que Yuki no lo dejaba ni hablar, la vedad es que ya ni caso le hacia a lo dicho por Shu.

-Yuki mi...mi herma-mano llega hoy y ¡aah! debo ¡¡buscar--!!... ¡¡loh!!

-Yuki solo prestaba oídos a los excitantes gemidos de Shu cada vez más y más frecuentes e intensos. No escuchando nada de lo que le decía Shu

Shuichi termino cayendo en las garras de Yuki y cediendo sumiso, cosa que Yuki aprovecho.

Yuki sumergió sus manos ene. T-shirt de Shuichi acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras lo besaba demandante por mas, al mismo tiempo sin percatarse Shuichi mueve ligeramente sus caderas buscando mas placer, ya no controlaba su cuerpo, este se conducía solo, por instinto, algo que obviamente el rubio noto, para segundos después aferrarse a sus nalgas y atrayéndolo mas hacia el y separando sus labios le ordena.

-Agarrate.-en un susurro muy sensual.

Shuichi que tenía las manos entrelazadas en los finos cabellos de rubio obedece y dirige sus delgados y pequeños brazos al cuello de su amado. Yuki se aferra a el y se levanta con Shuichi apulso mientras Shu se envuelve las piernas en la cintura del rubio.

Se dirige a la habitación y ya en ella se inclina a depositar a Shu sobre la cama pero al querer reponerse.

-Suéltame Shu.- este no muy contento desase el abrazo, pero sabiendo que lo mejor esta por venir. Ambos amantes se miran fijamente unos segundos para luego Shu tomar posesivamente a Yuki por el cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hacia el para besarlo suavemente con ansias, ansias que aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba, se Volvían inaguantables, sostuvo el beso por largo tiempo abriéndose paso con su lengua en aquella cavidad humada y deliciosa que le otorgaba placer, para luego enredar sus dedos en el pelo de su koi y halarlo hacia atrás haciendo que Yuki inevitablemente soltara un gemido y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por esa actitud, cuando de pronto siente la húmeda lengua de Shuichi rozar su cuello mientras con la mano libre va liberando la camisa de Yuki con la ayuda del mismo.

No le duro mucho el don de mando a Shu pues Yuki tomo el control de la situación y lanzando totalmente su cuerpo sobre el de Shu, pudo sentir rozar el miembro ya erguido de su amante pidiéndole a voces ser atendido

Con la ayuda del mismo Shu, lo desvistió en segundos dejando descubierta aquella erección que sintió bajo aquella prisión de tela, Yuki en el rango de vista del pelirrosa va besando cada centímetro de su piel dejando un camino de besos, besos que por cada uno de ellos causaban un estremecimiento enorme en el pelirrosa .el rubio se deslizo hacia los rosáceos pezones de su koi y comienza a chuparlos, saborearlos y mordisqueando cada uno, uno tras otro causando esos gemidos en Shuichi que tanto adoraba escuchar, mientras este impaciente mordía su labio inferior

Yuki continúo bajando hasta llegar a las piernas del menor y sin perdida de tiempo tomo posesión de aquel apetitoso miembro el cual solo pertenecía a el, para momentos después introducirlo lentamente en su boca asiendo mas tortuoso pero excitante el placer de Shu. Yuki se comía a lengüetazos aquel jugo miembro ayudando simultáneamente a su boca con su lengua Shu, más que excitado solo balbuceaba palabras casi ininteligibles pero que el rubio sabía interpretar muy bien

-mmmh...¡¡Yuki!!...¡¡Aah!! Quiero más...más...¡¡mmmh!!

Y este complace el capricho de su amante haciendo más fuertes y rápidas las caricias ayudando ahora con su mano deslizándola de arriba a bajo una y otra y otra vez

- ¡Aaah!...¡¡Yuki!!... ¡ah!... ¡Ah!

- ¡Te gusta esto! liberando un momento su boca

- ¡Mmmh!...sí... ¡aah!

- yu...yu...k-ki... y-ya... no...¡¡aahh!! Resisto ¡¡mmmh!! -. Gemía Shu entrecortadamente al notar que estaba a punto de terminar a manos de Yuki, quien de inmediato tomo medidas drásticas para que esto no sucediese. En segundos este último separo su boca pero con aquella palpitación aun en sus manos para manolo decirle a su amante

- no creerás que acabaras tan pronto ¿o si? .-para luego aferrar con mas fuerza el mimbro de Shuichi y acelerar aquel movimiento y justo cuando advirtió que movimiento y justo cuando advirtió que un escaso liquido pre-eyaculacion insinuaba querer salir, este apretó con fuerza aquello entre sus manos, sin pasar una milésima de segundo para escuchar que Shu se quejaba por la dolorosa maniobra de amante

- ¡¡aahgg!! Joder Yuki, eso...duele .-y arqueando una de sus cejas responde sarcástico en forma de pregunta

- ¡¡ah!! ¡¡ ¿En serio?!!

- ¡¡si!! .-pero este hizo caso omiso y al percatar aquel liquido nuevamente, repite la acción al igual que Shuichi... Shu ya sin aliento y agonizando de placer pedía a Yuki con lagrimas de placer en los ojos que le dejase correrse dejando aquella maniobra tan Excitantemente mas placentera que dolorosa, porque así era y peor para el pequeño, porque Yuki ya se había dado cuenta de eso y no pretendía dejarlo tan fácilmente

- ¡¡yu...kiii!! .-sudoroso y tembloroso no sabia si se encontraba en el cielo o el infierno de tanto placer

- quieres correrte Shu? .-las sabanas eran su mas cercano alivio sin poder hablar, solo gemir sin consolación alguna

- ¡mmh!... ¡mmh! -. Mordiendo su labio inferior

- ¡ah! Que dices, ¡aun no!

- ¡¡por...favmmh... Vor!!... ¡¡Eiri!! -. Eiri lo había llamado Eiri como pocas veces Shuichi lo hacia, solo cuando hablaba en serio y fue solo así que el rubio decidió darle lo que le pedía o terminaría volviendo realmente loco a Shu entre sus manos, además que ver a este así ya lo tenia puesto mas caliente que ningún otro día y se moría por estar dentro de Shu. Luego de unos segundos fricciono rápidamente y sin espera alguna, se noto la reacción de del pelirrosa que con un grito dejo escapar aquel liquido viscoso

Aun con las sabanas en sus puños y los ojos cerrados Shuichi disfrutaba de aquel orgasmo tan excitante que le acaba de dar Yuki, este lo observa atentamente, como le gustaba ver esa cara de satisfacción que le ponía Shu

Yuki se acerca al cuello de Shu y le otorgo un calido beso para luego tomar con su mano la derecha de Shu y guiarla a su miembro erecto y decirle en voz seductora al oído

- mira como me pones .-al escuchar esto un sonrojo enorme invadió el rostro de Shu, el solo pensar que el, causaba tale sensaciones en aquel hombre tan excitante, hacia que naciera dentro de el una extraña cesación calida; como amaba a ese rubio escritor y tener aquella palpitación entre su mano le hacia comprender que su gran amor lo amaba y deseaba de igual manera

De un momento a otro el pelirrosa esbozo una sonrisa y a la vez tan perversa y con una voz entremezclada de igual manera le dice

- ¡yo soy el culpable!... ¡me pregunto ¿Cómo podré pagar mi condena?! .-antes de siquiera terminar lo dicho comienza a acariciar levemente lo que aun continuaba en sus manos para agregar .-continuaras de masoquista aguantando esa tortura o te decidirás a tomarme de una jodidas ves

Aquel solo se limito a sonreír levemente de lado para luego preparar a Shu; en medio de esto, un agitado Shu le siseo…

- ¡hazlo ya amor! ¡Como puedes resistir tanto así!

- Aun no estas listo, si lo ago ahora te...

- No te preocupes, tu... solo hazlo ya

- De acuerdo.- y así lo hizo se coloco en posición hacia la entrada de Shu y de espacio se introducía en el

- ¡Ahg!

- Te dije que aun no estabas list...

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No...te detengas!.-decía agitadamente

- ¡y me dices quien es el masoquista aquí!

- ¡ya cállate Yuki!.-ansioso

- ¡¿pero...que has dicho?! .-lo mira con ojos de tu te lo buscaste ahora te aguantas.- hump!! Te daré lo que me pides .- y se introduce por completo dentro de Shu con más fuerzas de la necesaria haciendo gritar sonoramente al pelirrosa

- ¡aahh! -. Yuki se sintió un poco preocupado por unos momentos hasta notar que Shu empezaba a disfrutar así que de igual manera se concentro en hacerlo el también, dando y recibiendo placer, ambos juntos

y así pasaron una, dos, tres, siete, diez embestidas. Shu que aun estaba un poco agotado por lo pasado anterior mente sentía que no aguantaría mas, pero no quería venirse antes que Yuki quería hacerlo junto a el

- ¡Yukii! ¡Ah!.-intentando aliviase con la espalda de Yuki la cual apretaba con fuerza con sus manos, este al darse cuenta del estado de Shu se escucho decir

- no... Te preocupes ¡aah! termina...remos jun...tos.- decía ahogando pequeños gemidos. en segundos aumenta la velocidad y reponiéndose un poco tomo el miembro de Shu que yacía desatendido hace ratos para acariciarlo ávidamente al ritmo de las embestidas, sintió como un calido líquido se escurría por sus dedos. Shu sentía como los músculos de su abdomen se contraían y sentía llegar al clímax

simultáneamente Yuki sentía hacerse mas pequeña la entrada de Shu asiéndolo estremecer dejando salir aquel liquido dentro de Shu al mismo tiempo que su amante, ambos sintiendo plena satisfacción y demostrándolo con u excitante grito de por parte de ambos

lentamente salio de dentro de su koi recostándose a su lado mientras Shuichi se acomodaba en su pecho, luego de unos 5,10 minutos quien sabe soltó una pequeña risita que llego a iodos de el otro el cual se preguntaba que había sido eso, justo cuando se dirigía a cuestionarlo el otro suelta un pequeño comentario

- je!...me pregunto que diría tu sádico manager si supiera porque llegaras tarde hoy.-Shu inconscientemente responde

- si...estaría vuelto haaj ¡¡YUKI!! de un salto de la cama alejándose de Yuki y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.- ¡¿como pudiste?! ¡¿Como pude?! ¡¿Como pudimos?! .- gritaba dando vueltas vistiéndose nuevamente.- k-san va a matarme...

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y a mis amigas dejen reviews así sabré si de verdad voy bien o solo querían Salir de mí ah! n_n


	2. Chapter 2 El día de la Confusion

El dia de la confusion by yurica_mayura

Después de aquella fogosa y excitante despedida Shuichi se encamino a NG teniendo en mente al sádico de su manager k

Cuando Shu llega a NG y por consiguiente a la puerta del estudio que le correspondía, se queda paralizado agarrado la perilla de la puerta, estaba muerto de miedo al pensar lo que le haría al entrar, pero no podía echarse el día en la puerta verdad? así que decide entrar

Se escucha el chirriar de la puerta que se abre lentamente va apareciendo una silueta, los de adentro esperaban a ver quien es y se dan cuenta que es Shuichi, cabizbajo y la mirada hacia el suelo para no ver sus caras.

Este al no escuchar sonido alguno la levanta y puede ver claramente a Hiro con una cara de asustado a mas no poder y un Suguru con los nervios de punta, se notaba claramente una gota de sudor frió bajando por el lado izquierdo del bello rostro del peliverde y notándose la tensión en el aire

Shuichi anonadado y un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo divisa a Sakano-san en una esquina y una expresión de completo terror comienza a surgir en su rostro ¡¿Dónde se encontraba k?! ¡¿Que le hará al verlo?! Y ¡¿por qué no se escuchan los gritos y disparos de este?!

- Shuichi: Hi…Hiro que…que les pasa, porque están… así.- se acercaba al pelirrojo tímidamente.-hi…Hiro

- Hiro: Shu…ichi.-le indicaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que mirara hacia atrás este lo hace y...

- Shuichi: Jejeje .-reía algo nervioso y mas asustado.-k…k-san q-que haces hay detrás .–decía tartamudeando, ya había encontrado el paradero de su loco manager quien lo miraba fijo a los ojos, pasado unos segundos sin reacción Shu se acomoda al lado de su amigo, sin decir una palabra pregunta con la mirada

- Hiro: no lo se, llego así esta mañana y no ha dicho una palabra

- Suguru: es cierto, no lo entiendo ayer dijo que si llegabas tarde te aria cosas cuyos nombres no encantarías en un diccionario

Sigilosa y silenciosamente se acerca Sakano-san a espaldas de Shu

- Sakano: verlo de esta manera es…- la inesperada voz en su espalda hizo que el pelirrosa se asustase causándole calosfríos en todo su cuerpo - …es peor que verlo disparando alocadamente amenazando con matarte, al menos cuando eso sabemos a que abstenernos…*en que estará pensando*

- Shuichi: tienen razón, verlo así causa más miedo, quien sabe las cosas tan sádicas que estará pensando, nada más ver como nos mira

- de pronto k sierra los ojos pasiva y tranquilamente como si nada pasara

- pues como decía, cerro sus ojos como si nada pasara mientras los demás se alarmaban un poco mas y preparándose para salir corriendo por cualquier cosa… de pronto

- k: very good boys! Ya es ora de empezar nuestro trabajo-decía este sobresaltado con una enorme euforia y parándose de un salto Los demás, mas que sorprendidos han caído al suelo cada uno con gotas en su cabeza mientras todos piensan lo mismo-*pero que le pasa!*

- en tanto en el hotel delta acaba de bajar de la habitación un chico de unos 1.65cm de altura, ojos grandes color amatista (si amatista) de 19 años y pelo rosa (y no, no estamos describiendo a Shuichi), acompañado de un hombre de 22 años y 1.70cm de altura y cabello color negro a media melena

Ya fuera del hotel

- Shunichi: y bien, hacia a donde vamos

- Yahiko: pues tenemos varios compromisos mas tarde pero a estas horas nada, así que porque no vamos donde esa persona

- Shunichi: pues porque no? Ya deben haberle avisado

- Yahiko: a ver… si! Aquí su dirección, pero según nos dijo tu hermana no esta en casa a estas horas

- Shunichi: mmnnh…aah! ya se porque no vamos donde trabaja, será divertido

- Yahiko: pues hagámoslo rápido, antes que se den cuenta de donde atamos

- Shunichi: hace tres años que ni nos vemos de frente, se ha hecho muy famoso haciendo lo que le gusta, hasta supe que tiene un novio guapísimo quien sabe!`^^ talvez podamos divertirnos un poco!

- Yahiko: ¬_¬ mucho cuidado con lo que haces

- Shunichi: buuaaa! Eres un aguafiestas Yahiko-cha

- Yahiko: y tu un revoltoso Shuuu-chan… *espero no encontrarnos ese artista que le gusta tanto*

- Shunichi: ne, ne ya llegamos verdad, es esta... NG RECORDS… aquí estamos Shindou Shuichi

En un estudio de grabación tomando un descanso del ensayo y del gran susto salían camino a la cafetería de la compañía, ya en ella se sientan a comer, en tanto entre los pasillos de de NG va caminando un chico pelirrosa junto a otro chico cuando una persona de ojos azules lo llama de a gritos agitando un conejo rosa

- Ryuichi: ahjaja!^0^ Shu-chan!.- mientras que el otro ya dentro del ascensor escucho "su nombre" y voltea-Shu-chan!.- Shunichi voltea, al ver aquel chico guapo saludándolo le sonríe aunque un tanto frió e indiferente y se cierra la puerta de l ascensor

- Yahiko: Shunichi, conoces a ese chico!

- Shunichi: no… pero me pareció que el a mi si * o a mi hermano*.- este no reconoció al dios de su hermano ya que venían de una sesión de fotos y de veras que estaban irreconocibles

- Ryuichi: T0T buuuaaa! Porque Shu-chan no me espero ya no me quiere buuuaaa!

- Noriko: calma, calma Ryu-chan de seguro que no te ha visto *pero que le pasa ya sabe como se pone Ryu-chan cuando cree que no lo quieren*

Ya en el 4to piso en otro de los pasillos (¬¬ me lo he inventado he! La verdad no se donde queda)

- Shunichi: sumimasen, saben donde quédale estudio de BL.- el grupo a quien le pregunto: esta dos pasillos a la derecha como siempre Shindou-san.-mirándolo extrañados

mas adelante otro grupo esta trabajando en uno carteles de promoción para uno de los tantos grupos de NG

- hombre 1: etto… Shindou-san dígame que opina de este color para estos carteles… yo les decía que el verde olivo le asienta mas, que dice

- Shunichi: etto…será mejor que yo no opin…

- hombre 2: oh! Vamos por favor… necesitamos otras opiniones

- Shunichi: .-mira a su amigo y luego a los demás.-bueno la verdad es que le queda mejor el olivo resalta sus ojos

- hombre 1: vez te lo he dicho! Gracias Shindou-san

- Suguru: haiaku Shindou-kun

- Hiro: tranquilo Fujisaki; y dime Shu, ha que la legada tarde? Acaso te has pasado dos días seguidos de sexo salvaje con tu amado Yuki! Jajajajjajaja!

- Shuichi: .-como un tomate.-…/

- Hiro: jajá eh!... are? ô_Ô no me digas que… le a…tine

- Suguru: si k se entera, ahora si que no te salvan ni las oraciones

- Shuichi: jeje! K-san no tiene porque enterarse.-y quien sabe de donde, aparece un rubio con una mágnum cargada detrás del pelirrosa

- K: ooh! Enterarme de que! Pink boy!

- Shuichi: Ô_Ô are?!

En el 4to piso

- Shunichi: buahj! No están y ahora que!

- Yahiko: pues… es la hora del almuerzo debí suponer que estarían en la cafetería

- Shunichi: entonces vamos a…

- Shindou-san gracias a dios lo encontré aquí.-decía la secretaria de, si el "todo poderoso" ¬¬ Tohma Seguchi.-Seguchi-san lo ha mandado ha llamar

- Shunichi: Ô_Ô ah! Como?! … Jejeje no vera yo no soy Shindou-san digo, si lo soy pero no soy Shuichi, namaeba Shindou Shunichi hermano de Shu.-decía ahora con una señal de victoria ^ ^ V

- Secretaria: ¬¬ no es nada gracioso Shindou-san.-mientras lo llevaba casi a rastras

Ya habían llegado oh! lo habían llevado?! A la oficina del "todo poderoso" ya que la señorita "obstinidad" se negó rotundamente a creerles a los chicos, por mas explicaciones, razones y muestras de identificaciones que le dieran estos.

Justo en el momento en que logra zafarse de su opresora y dispuesto a darse a la fuga una puerta se abre y la voz saliente de aquella lo hace frenar en seco

- Tohma: Shindou-san que gusto verlo ^ ^.-con su tan famosa sonrisa falsa .-lo esperaba, adelante.-Shunichi quien hace pocos segundos había bajado su mirada al piso o mas bien cerrado los ojos, de un momento a otro pega un salto hacia, a que no adivinan quien! Sip, hacia nuestro querido Tohma Seguchi

- Shunichi: kiiiaaa! *,*.- cayéndole encima luego al piso.-suke machi suke!

- Tohma: shi…Shindou-san Ô_Ô pero que se supone que esta haciendo!...

***~* El día de la confusión segunda parte *~* **

Tohma: shi…Shindou-san Ô_Ô pero que se supone que esta haciendo!

- decía incrédulo a lo que pasaba "Shindou Shuichi" la persona que hasta el día de hoy había fastidiado tanto lo trataba como si lo admiraba, pues porque así era

î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î î_î

- Yahiko: .-intentando despegarlo y Shunichi mas meloso.-basta ya… Shu-chan yamero

- Shunichi: haaj! Ο/Ο…go-gomen.-decía el pelirrosa levantándose avergonzado mientras Yahiko ayudaba a otro a reponerse

- Tohma:.- mas serio pero con la mirada intrigante.- Shindou-san actúa como si no me conociera es como si… fuese otra persona

- Yahiko: sumimasenka Seguchi-san, Shindou-kun será mejor dirigirnos a lo que hemos venidos

- Shunichi: ha-hai!.- Tohma al verlos en retirada los detiene

- Tohma: mate curasai! Shindou-san parece que hoy estamos totalmente desubicados.-decía sarcásticamente.-tengo algo que discutir con usted

- Sin mas este tubo que ir para no causarle "problemas" a su hermanito; terminada la pequeña reunión Shindou, Seguchi…cansado de escuchar hablar a Tohma que aunque su mas grande idol, hablar de trabajo cansa saben!...salio al encuentro de su acompañante

- Suguru: bien es hora de volver al ensayo

- Todos menos Suguru: haai!

- Shuichi: etto…go-gomen k-san demo porque estas así esta mañana?

- K: frena de golpe y quedan en silencio unos segundos.-es que…ayer tarde conocí a una persona y...

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o **Flash back **o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

- K: well, es bueno Salir a caminar de ves en cuanto, además aproveche y traje lo que faltaba en el refri

- Doblado la esquina dos jóvenes se ven muy contentos uno más que el otro

- Shunichi: sugoi! Japón es tan bello en las noches, hace tiempo que no la recorría, verdad, Yahiko-kun

- Yahiko: pues… la verdad es la primera vez que vengo no había tenido la oportunidad, aunque mi madre se japo…(interrumpe)

- Shunichi: haaj! Jaiaku, hay una fuente hermosa que quiero enseñarte.- lo hala y se hecha a correr sin control.- no te quedes atrás

- Yahiko: atrás, pero si voy adelante jajajaja!

- Shunichi: Ô_Ô?! pero como?!

- K: será mejor ir a casa, ya es muy tard…

- Shunichi: cuidado Yahiko vas a chocar con ese…

- Pump!

( -_-# entiéndase como el choque, ni idea de cómo suena el choque entre dos personas, si saben me lo dicen ^^ )

-justo del otro lado de la esquina había salido k, Yahiko había tan a prisa, quitándole tiempo para frenar chocando, pero muy cómodamente contra el pecho del mayor que por el impacto y sorpresa había sujetado mas al chico contra si

- K: dai…jobu, chico.-decía este algo sorprendido pero sin cambiar su temple

- Yahiko: *pero que guapo* O/O…h-hai.-quedan mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que…

- Shunichi: Yahiko-kun ŏ_ŏ daijobu.- aquella voz le parece conocida a nuestro sádico amigo

- K: que haces aquí Shui….-pero es interrumpido por la voz del joven entre sus brazos (sobra decir más que sonrojado)

- Yahiko: d-disculpe O/O…p-podría soltarme.-decía mirando hacia un lado para que no preguntaran de que chile se había comido para quedar así de rojo…

-k que lo inconscientemente al darse cuenta se ruborizo un poco y soltó al chico, este a su vez se voltea hacia Shunichi.- nademonai… daijobu ^^… será mejor que regresemos al hotel

- El solo asintió, para ambos en marcha, mientras k meditaba lo bello que había visto el rostro de aquel niño bajo la luz de la luna… y quien habrá sido aquel sujeto tan parecido a Shuichi

Para mala suerte de k no pudo comprobar bien si aquel chico era o no shuichi la gorra que llevaba puesta se lo impedía así que no pudo notar bien ni el color ni el corte de pelo de este pero aun así podría jurar fue exactamente la voz de shuichi la que había escuchado

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** Fin del flash back **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

- Hiro: así que, estas tan raro por ese chico

- Suguru: quien lo diría! Nuestro k-san esta enamorado

- K: **/ **n-no, de que hablan, solo pensaba quien podía ser el otro sujeto 

- Shuichi: *no puede ser que… no*.-negando con la cabeza.-*el llega hoy así que… no!*

- K: Shuichi en que piensas

- Shuichi: hunm?! Nande monai.- van entrando al ascensor, en tanto Shunichi y yahico hacían lo mismo

- Yahiko: Shunichi que te ha dicho

- Shunichi: bah! No tiene importancia

- Yahiko: temía encontrarme a ese sujeto, sabia que como lo anterior pasaría.-refiriéndose a la reacción de su amigo con Tohma.-te gusta demasiado ese artista, mira que cuando supiste que su grupo se reunía nuevamente casi te vuelves loco de la emoción

- Shunichi: es que…***,* **nittle grasper es tan sugoi y Seguchi Tohma es el mejor .- hablaba contento ya dentro del ascensor

Mientras en la cafetería del edificio

- .- yamero Shindou-san, detén el ascensor.- Sakano-san entra con todo el grupo.- yo me quedare en el 3er piso debo hacer algo antes

….

- hobre1: que haces no tienes que usar el ascensor podemos ir por aquí

- hobre2: pero ya oprimí el botón

- hobre1: y que!, anda vamos!

- En el ascensor que ocupa BL y compañía abre sus puertas en el 3er piso, nuestro querido Sakano sale de el

- Sakano: rayos, olvide decirle a k-san que….- se da la vuelta y justo en ese instante se abre el otro ascensor, Sakano que veía justo a Shuichi en su ascensor dirigió su mirada al recién abierto y vio a…"Shuichi"?!

- Este estaba tan confundido

- en su asombro Sakano mira alternadamente ambos ascensores, totalmente sorprendido levanta su mano señalando y mirando a Shuichi, luego Shunichi uno tras otro, una y otra vez y para sorpresa de este ambos lo saludan simultáneamente y las puertas se sierran

- Sakano: ô_Ô dos…Shindou...san .-fue lo único que pudo decir

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

- Caminando a su estudio Shu se encuentra con el grupo que lo trabajaba con los carteles

- h1: Shindou-san, que tal, han quedado perfectos.-refiriéndose a al color de lo carteles

- Shuichi: mmnn… están bien, pero… se hubiesen visto mejor en negro aria resaltar más su rostro

- h2: o.O pero si usted mismo dijo que era mejor este

- Shuichi: Õ_Õ yo… pero si los acabo de ver!

- Hiro: muévete Shuichi! .-se marcha dejando más que extrañado a los chicos

*,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,* *,*

- Shunichi: no lo puedo creer! Hemos revisado todo el lugar y nada,… y si se quedo en casa?! Sabes que, iré a ver.-sale corriendo sin hacer caso a los llamados de su amigo, caminando unos segundos y tomando el primer taxi que ve y sin mas opción Yahiko se sienta justo en la mesa donde anteriormente se encontraban los de BL

- Yahiko: no puedo creer que realmente se haya ido….-intentando convencerse.-que bah!^^U… en un momento se acercara y dirá estas bien y se disculpara por haberme dejado solo en un país al que prácticamente no conozco

- En eso se acerca un pelirrosa a su espalda

- Shuichi: no puedo creer que te haya olvidado.-ve a Yahiko cabizbajo y curioso ve en que puede meter la pata, digo en que puede ayudar.-oye estas bien,.- aquel al ver su rostro se alegra y lo abraza.- ô_Ô o-oye que tienes!

- Yahiko: sabía que no me dejarías aquí! T^T

- Shuichi: y-yo solo he venido por mi mochila

- Yahiko: ŏ_ŏ quiere decir que tú… no eres Shun…

- Shuichi: claro que si!

- Yahiko: no…no entiendes, tú… no eres Shunichi

- Shuichi: .-sonriendo, rascándose la cabeza y ojos cerrados.-ahjaja! No el esta en… eh?! Ô.Ô y usted como conoce a mi hermano

- Yahiko: veras empezó cuando…

*.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

- Taxista: ya llegamos señor.-después de pagar se dirige al edificio a la 3rª planta

- Shunichi: Mmnn… haber cual era.-toca un timbre al cual responde un joven mayor, dudoso le habla.-Uesugui Eiri?!

- Joven: n_n Yuki Eiri vive en el de al lado.-contesto amablemente

- Shunichi: ^^ arigato

- Joven: doitashi mashda ^^

- toco la puerta, escucho el sonido de esta y tan solo unos segundos después la puerta se abrió apareciendo aquel rubio de miradas áureas

- Shunichi: y-Yuki ĩ_ĩ .- decía algo nervioso, aquella mirada era soberanamente penetrante, pero Yuki no afirmó una palabra, dándose vuelta

- Yuki: piensas quedarte ahí todo el día.-fue así como comprobó que era el lugar correcto adentrándose al lugar.-llegas temprano

- Shunichi: *me esta confundiendo con Shuichi, u_uU y claro, no le he dicho que no soy él…pero… eso quiere decir que… tampoco esta aquí… ¿Dónde te has metido Shu?*

- Yuki: pensé que por lo de esta mañana llegarías mínimo a las diez

- Shunichi: ah?!...-sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-…q-que paso esta mañana.-Yuki, con una cara atrevida se le acerca y lo acorrala contra una de las paredes, se aproxima a su rostro y colándose por su oreja izquierda

- Yuki: que ya se te olvido, o solo quieres retomarlo de nuevo…


	3. Chapter 3 K os x sonrojos x que te paso!

***`*K os x sonrojos x que te paso!*`***

- Yahiko: …..y eso es todo, desde ese entonces tu hermano se convirtió en un gran amigo para mi

- Shu: sabes realmente no tenias que contarme todo eso, no era tan necesario

- En eso suena el cel. de Shuichi

- Hiro: Shuichi te estamos esperando, pero que estás haciendo!

- Shu: ya voy, en seguida estoy hay.- cuelga -etto…Maider-san…puede venir, si no quiere quedarse aquí

- Yahiko: u_uU se pronuncia Snaider Shindou-san…si, es un tanto difícil pero despreocupe puede llamarme Yahiko.-decía ya siguiendo los pasos de Shu

- Shu: será un alivio, el ingles se me da pésimo, sino pregúntale a Mr.K

- Yahiko: hay alguien que hable ingles aquí! Aunque sepa este idioma pues, no lo práctico mucho y aun se me dificulta un poco algunas cosas

- Shu: a primera vista Pensé que era japonés, no hablas tan mal

- Yahiko: la verdad es que mi madres es japonesa y mi padre es americano así se ambos idiomas pero como me crié en América pues se me dificulta más el japonés

- Shu: Mmm… ya veo…pues sí, hay varios que lo hablan pero supongo que el único dispuesto a ayudarte seria k-san.-toman el ascensor.-el también es de América

- Yahiko: que bien! Y cree que realmente pueda

- Shu: claro, pero oye… si vamos a entrar en más confianza también puedes tratarme de tu.- y así continuaron con su amena conversación mientras en un apartamento cosas…estaban por pasar…

- Un pequeño peli-rosa sonrojado, asustado y nervioso ante aquel acorralamiento, veía acercarse lentamente el rostro del rubio hacia el suyo tanto que podía sentir ambas respiraciones mezclándose hasta que zass!Shunichi lo beso salvajemente.- (jajaja, no mentira perdón fue idea de yurevil y es que no pude no pude resistirme).-de un momento a otro Shunichi esquivo el rostro del rubio y se escabullo por debajo del brazo del mismo, quien reacciono con una mirada más que extrañada y arqueando una ceja

- Yuki: y ahora! que significa esto! ¬¬

- Shun: etto…pues…yo…^^u es que estoy un poco cansado ya sabes.-Yuki vuelve a acercarse insinuantemente

- Yuki: y desde cuando eso ha sido impedimento?

- Shun: si… p-pero… es que tu… n-no entiendes… yo no soy…

- Ring!... Ring!...-sonaba el teléfono

- Yuki: tu espérame aquí ¬¬.-sale en dirección al teléfono

- Shun: u_uU fiuf! Me salvo la campana.- será mejor que me largue de aquí…

- Yuki: y bien dónde íbamos...

- Shun: aah!

- Hiro: Shuichi ose! ò_ó ah! Quien es este sujeto

- Shu: Hiro el es Yahiko-chan!

- Yahi: - respetuosamente se presento -namaeba Snaider Yahiko gusto en conocerle.

- Hiro: .-Nakano Hiroshi gusto en conocerlo

- Shu: anda te presentare a k-san, él es quien te ayudara con el idioma

- Yahiko: Umh!

- Shu: k-san, quiero que conozcas a Yahiko-chan, el es amigo de mi…

- K: you! Ô_Ô.-responde al voltear y encontrar justo a aquel muchacho

- Yahiko: usted! ô_Ô?!

- Shu: are?! U-ustedes ya se conocen!

- K: e-él es el Little boy de ayer en la noche

- Yahiko: .-más rojo que el mismo color recordaba claramente lo pasado ayer en la noche.- yo… bueno…

- Shu-Hiro-Suguru: Ô,Ô queeee?!

- Sugu: así que tu eres el que le gusta a K-san

- Hiro: hummh!... no esta tan mal...k, no tienes tan mal gusto.-decían inspeccionando minuciosamente al muchacho, asiendo que el mismo se pusiera aun mas rojo que un tizón al fuego y que el pobre K reaccionara con múltiples emociones extrañas para sí.

- K: what? Õ,Õ#…no wait a minute! What are you saying Little bastards!(No esperen un momento!, que están diciendo pequeños bastardos).-con fugases, muy fugases tonos de vergüenza, sonrojo, susto, pánico hasta llegar a lo que se le da mejor.

Locura desenfrenada, perversidad, perfidia, crueldad y sadismo dirigido para sus queridos representados, de lo cual definitivamente se dieron cuenta los futuros occisos.

…..-….-….-…-

Mientras en una gran oficina, a unos pisos más arriba, un rubio oji azul intentaba inútilmente concentrarse y sacar de su mente un pensamiento muy extraño que desde hace horas rondaba su cabeza

***************Foto recuerdo****************

(Espero se entienda ^^)

Peli-rosa lanzándose sobre rubio; peli-rosa cayendo al suelo con rubio debajo y abrazado por el cuello; peli-rosa apoyado en sus brazos con cara sonrojada muy cerca de la del rubio

***************Fin de foto recuerdo****************

- Tohma: .-triando en el escritorio los documentos que tenía en la mano y entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar sus manos en la frente.-*pero…que me está…pasando…a que está jugando mi mente, porque divaga pensando en Shindou-san*.-recuerda nuevamente la imagen de "Shuichi" muy cercano a él sacando un leve rojizo en su rostro

-_-# -_-# -_-# -_-# -_-# -_-# -_-# -_-# -_-#

De regreso en el estudio de BL las cosas ya se tornaban un poco más flexibles y tranquilas, pues Shuichi izo recordar muy a tiempo a K que si mataba a Hiro y Suguru ya no habría banda que representar (pueden creerlo Shu haciendo entrar en razón a los demás waaao!)

- Shu: demo…Yahiko-kun…no se suponía que mi hermano llegaba hoy, como es que K-san ya los había visto

- Yahiko: pues sí, se suponía que así era, pero a tu hermano le dio con caerte de sorpresa y solo conseguimos cansancio y problemas…mira que ese artista que le gusta tanto lo hizo reunirse con el pensando que eras tú y…

- Shu, Hiro, Suguru, K: queeee?! ô.Ô!-gritaron más que turbados y alarmados

- Shu: que Shun hizo que ô_Ô! -con un pequeño tic en el lado izquierdo del ojo y la boca

- K: y se puede saber de que hablaron eso dos

- Yahiko: con una gota en la cabeza y rascándose con un dedo la misma.- pues…la verdad no tengo ni idea…

- K: me lo temía Û_Û

- Yahiko:… pero Shun-chan dijo que no era de mucha importancia

- Shu: bueno Ú_Ù ya más tarde le preguntare…pero, ¿En donde se ha metido?… ¿por qué no está contigo?…

- Yahiko: ah!…pues…salió a buscarte a tu casa

- Shu: Ô_Ô ¿a mi…a mi…casa?….-decía como intentando llegar a alguna terminación en su cabeza (pero que va ú_ùU) pensaba "que tiene de malo que mi hermano me visite".-…ah bueno es obvio que no me va a encontrar ahí, es lo peor que podría pasar ya

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y aun sin creer lo que acababa de decir el chico, que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba? Ya que, sus amigos tuvieron que advertirlo

- Suguru: ¡Shindou-san que no te das cuenta de la situación!

- Shu: ŏ_ŏ ¡¿ah?! ¿De qué?

- Hiro: ¡Shuichi!.- Grito este aun sin creer que su amigo no se diera cuenta.-que no entiendes, tu hermano, gemelo… extremadamente igual a ti esta en tu casa…

- Shu: si…y?…que tiene de malo?!

- K: haber Shuichi quien se encuentra en tu casa?

- Shu: õ_õ nadie, a acepción de mi Yukiii Ô_Ô aahj –inhalo el aire sorprendido-Masaka! Hiro!.-volteando hacia su gran amigo, al fin había caído, ya todos sabían de las lindas bienvenidas que se daban Yuki y Shu, cortesía y patrocinio de _Shindous production_ y con las lindas anécdotas que les habían dado, que más podían pensar.- tú crees que…

- Hiro: bueno…de eso yo no sabría decirte, tú conoces mejor a tu novio.- decía intentando calmarle los nervios sabiendo muy bien la respuesta a la pregunta que claro se leía en el rostro del pequeño, en eso suena el cel. del pelinegro

- Yahiko: « Hi »

- Shunichi: «Yahiko… donde estas? »

- Yahiko: ¡ah! Shunichi.-todos al escuchar aquel nombre se ponen al pendiente de la conversación.-«¿Donde te encuentras?, estas bien?»

- Shunichi: si, pero no sabes lo que me ha pasado… he sido manoseado, ultrajado, y me han tocado por partes de mi cuerpo que ni te digo

- Yahiko: Ô.Ô m-manoseado dices?! P-pero cómo?!.- Shu al escuchar esas palabras puso una mirada un tanto preocupada, ¿como?

No podía ser que su querido hermano se acostara con su gran amor y más aun, que Yuki no se dio cuenta que no era él, como podía ser posible, no lo podía perdonar

"Amablemente" K le pidió que pusiera el altavoz

- Shunichi: todo esto me pasa porque ese tonto hermano mío nació igual a mí… (Yurica: ^^ digamos que Shu es el menor de los dos)… me fue peor de lo que empecé, al menos me alegre la vista con ese rubio de ojos dorados.- todos miraron a Shuichi quien se le veía con una cara más que perdida en algún punto invisible de aquella habitación

¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?! Realmente su hermano se había acostado con Yuki, no había duda alguna, como podría llevar esto, solo imaginar a su gran amor acostado a un lado de su hermano besándolo, tocándolo…haciendo el amor…el dolor que sentía era inmenso…infinito…

Luego de haberle dicho Yahiko donde podrían encontrarse, se abre la puerta y ante todos aparece una imagen impactante para todos… Shunichi con el pelo alborotado, la camisa a medio quitar rasgada en ciertos lugares, con un solo zapato y el pantalón rasgado un poco más debajo de la cadera…

… todo desalineado pero que a la vez aquella pose en aquel pequeño cuerpo lo hacía lucir en cierto modo algo sexy y comestible, mostrando parte de su pecho, abdomen al deleite de los demás

- Todos: O.o

- Yahiko: Shu-Shuni…chi… pero que te paso

- Shunichi: fiuf, al fin a salvo.- Shu lo miraba, cuantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, emociones…alegría en medio de tristeza y sorpresa reflejada extrañamente en un semblante perdido en algún espacio del lugar (Yurica: O.o, ¬_¬# eso realmente se puede? XD)- ahjaja, Shuichi.-se apresuro a abrazarlo.- Shu hermano, por fin te encuentro, que alegría verte!  
Shu no reacciono de inmediato cosa que noto rara su hermano, y separándose un poco.

- Shunichi: oye que tienes… que no te alegras de verme.- al escuchar esto Shu esbozo una sonrisa y lo abrazo con mas fuerza

- Shu: okairi nasae onii-chan (bienvenido a casa hermano).-la verdad, a pesar d todo se alegraba de tenerlo en frente

- Shunichi: Mmm… y este rubio encantador quien es…oye yo…no…te conozco.- intentando localizar aquel rostro.-…mnnh…ya se ¡ … eres el sujeto del parque por el que por el que Yahi–kun no me deja dormir tranquilo.-provocando estas un enorme sonrojo en el muchacho, el cual aumento cuando k dirigió su mirada fija a los ojos del chico sabiéndose pillado en su deleite del rubio

- K: well así que tu eras a quien ví en el parque, nuca supe que Shu tuviera hermanos varones y mucho menos twins (gemelos), así se resuelve todo, valla que realmente no los distingo, si no es por como traes la pinta

- Yahiko: pero dinos que rayos te paso para que quedaras así

- Shunichi: veras cuando Salí de casa de Shu

- Shu: ¡cuando saliste! Que eso no te paso en casa

- Shunichi: jeje, pues lamentablemente no…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Yuki: y bien en donde íbamos, ah?! Shuichi?!.- si, ya no estaba.- ò_ó maldito mocoso ya me las pagaras cuando vengas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Shun: aah!…rayos.- por salir a toda prisa del apartamento tropezó deliberadamente golpeándose el tobillo, pero al no sentir la gran cosa no dio importancia (¬¬ tampoco pregunten)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Fin del flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Shun: fue una lástima no poder quedarme

- Shu: ò_ó hermanoooo!

- Shun: tranquilo, tranquilo pero, no puedes negar que ese rubio novio tuyo es ardiente eh!, Ya me imagino como pasas los días Ô.Ô ah! Jajajaj te has puesto rojo jajajaj, bueno en fin, cuando Salí para acá, al llegar me han acorralado una turba de fans y me han vuelto un estropajo, gracias a kami-sama he podido escapar y no me pregunte como no tengo ni idea, y yo que pensé que podría escapar aquí de los fans aquí en Japón, olvide que te habías vuelto muy famoso.- de un momento a otro estaba picando con el codo a su hermanito y con mirada picara le hacia gestos con sus cejas y ojos a Shu.- hasta supe que cantaste con Sakuma Ryuichi

- Shu: Sakuma-san ahora es un buen amigo nuestro

- Shun: honto! OwO

- Shu: hontoni! OwO

- Shun: waa! qué suerte tienes hermano *,* si pudiera pasar mas tiempo con Seguchi-san seria lo máximo

- Shu, Shun: .-ambos se toman de las manos y sin una explicación humanamente posible sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, una luz fosforescente rodeo sus cuerpos y una risa de fans psicópata era lo único que salía de sus bocas; a si a acepción de.- NITLLE GRASPER es el mejor!.- al unísono retornando a sus locas risas

Mientras en un lado de la habitación 4 hombres totalmente desconcertados miraban la macabra escena

- Sugu: ¬_¬ # realmente no pueden negar que son hermanos

- Hiro: ¬_¬ # no te sorprendas aun no los has visto haciendo nada

- Yahiko: o.Ô# nunca lo había visto actuar así

- K: pues de verlo así a Shuichi ya estamos acostumbrados

- Sugu: espera un momento, sneider-san el a dicho "descansar de los fans" acaso el es alguien famoso o algo por el estilo?!

- Shu: aah! Que no les he dicho?!

- Todos: ¬_¬*

- Shu: oh! Si claro ^^, verdad, no jeje… el es un famoso actor en el extranjero

- Sugu: queee! Un actor, vaya eso es impresionante

- Shun: pues si pero, es muy agotador…

- Sugu: pero no me explico cómo siendo ambos del medio artístico no los han relacionado?

- Shu: amm, pues que Shun no usa el mismo apellido.

- Shu: fuera de aquí en el medio artístico se me conoce con el apellido de mi madre XD

- Sugu: oh ya veo…

Ya entrada la noche

Luego de haber saludado y presentarse formalmente y claro luego de terminar todo trabajo ambos hermanos conversaban mientras esperaban pacientes a que Hiro terminara de organizar algunas cosas

- Shu: oye te ha quedado bien la ropa

- Shun: si aunque no es mi tipo pero, oye Shu, y…que decidiste sobre lo que te pedí

- Shu: ah?! De que hablas?

- Shun: pues, ¿qué? ¿No te dijo?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Maiko: hola hermano, adivina que? Shunichi viene a Japón y quiere quedarse con tigo por un tiempo….- le lanzo tremenda noticia de un solo golpe.

- Shuichi: Quee! Pero ¿cuándo?, debe ser una broma…

- Maiko: mañana…

- Shuichi: ajam…

- Maiko: dijo que tenías que ayudarlo en un proyecto de su trabajo

- Shuichi: YO!…

- Maiko: ah! Y me ha pedido que te dijera que quería que tú lo recojas al aeropuerto

- Shuichi: de acuerdo… si yo lo haré

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Fin del flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Shu: ah! Sobre eso…pues…

- Shun: no te preocupes, aun queda una semana para que decidas, mientras, nos estamos quedando en el hotel BLOOM BERGUERG mi habitación es la 3042

- Shu: pero ¿por qué?, si Maiko dijo que querías quedarte conmigo y pasar mas tiempo juntos

- Shun: y…pues si, pero ayer lo pensé mejor y esperare unos días mas, además, tendrás tiempo para convencer a tu amorcito, por lo que ví ni siquiera sabe que tienes un hermano . y mucho menos que soy igual a ti

- Shu: jejeje.-rascándose con un dedo la mejilla y una risita de "¡ah caray!".- es que… tuve un pequeño inconveniente con eso

- Shun: .- alargo las palabras lanzándole una mirada picara su hermano.- si ya me lo imagino…

- pero con lo de saber de ti es en parte tu culpa hermano nunca llamas ni vienes a visitar T.T…

- Hiro: oigan ustedes dos, ya podemos irnos… oye Shun ¿y tu amigo?

- Shun: nos espera a fuera

- Hiro: bien nos vamos, K ofreció llevarnos le dije que no pero, ya lo conoces dijo que era demasiado tarde para conducir yo y que caminaras tu sabes a veces me recuerda a mi madre! Jaja

Cada uno en sus respectivos hogares, Shuichi fue el primero en ser llevado, luego de gritar tanto a K para que tomara prisa, realmente quería ver a su querido Yuki

- Shu, al entrar a la estancia, luces apagadas, de inmediato supo donde estaba su amor.- tadaima Yuki!  
Abriendo lentamente la puerta del estudio, encontró el lugar vació, que raro, si casi siempre lo encontraba allí, miro de lejos al cocina, nada…toda luces apagadas, abrió la puerta de la habitación

- Shu: *que raro…tal vez fue a tomar aire fresco*.- encendió la luz encontrándose con Yuki acostado en la cama, esbozando una leve sonrisa fue acercándose.-* se ve tan atractivo al dormir*.- recostándose a un lado del rubio, observándolo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza con el brazo.- debes estar muy cansado, de seguro que has trabajado en exceso todo el día.- susurro levemente acercándose tanto como para depositar un tierno beso en boca de su amado, siendo sorprendido al notar que su beso correspondido por uno igual de tierno y sin querer aun, separándose pero quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

- Shu: pensé que dormías.-susurro tiernamente, posando una de las más tiernas sonrisas que le había dado al rubio.

- Yuki:.-igual de tierno.-sabes que no concilio el sueño igual cuando no estas junto a mi.-esa vez no le importo que lo supiera, al menos solo aquella vez.

- Shu: ¡Yuki! -sonrojado; Yuki sonrió a sus adentros le encantaba hacer que Shu se sonrojara así cuando soltaba comentarios como esos.

- Yuki: anda toma un baño y ven a acostarte debes estar cansado.

- Shu: hai!

- Yuki: por cierto, ¿por qué viniste en la tarde?

- Shu: algo nervioso.-ah!…no, nada impórtate.- escabulléndose al baño

En minutos el peli-rosa se ponía pijama e introducía en la cama acurrucándose a su amante

- Shu: que descanses Yuki.- a lo cual e rubio exhalo algo fuerte dejando saber a Shuichi que este estaba sonriendo, después de un tiempo Shu había aprendido a reconocer la mayoría de los gestos de su koi, aunque el bien sabia le quedaba aun un largo camino por recorrer

…..

En tanto en el hotel donde esta Shunichi… este recibe una llamada la cual no esperaba.


End file.
